Problem: Solve for $y$. $ \dfrac{3}{11} = \dfrac{6}{y} $ $y =$
Answer: Multiply both sides by ${y}$. $ {y} \times \dfrac{3}{11} = \dfrac{6}{y} \times {y} $ $ \dfrac{3}{11}{y} = 6 $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{11}{3}}$. $ \dfrac{3}{11} {y} \times {\dfrac{11}{3}} = 6 \times {\dfrac{11}{3}} $ $ {y} = \dfrac{6 \times {11}}{{3}} $ $y = \dfrac{66}{3}$